


Training To Someday Save The World(hopefully)

by its_pronounced_archieve



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, TAGS WILL CHANGE AS STORY IS UPDATED, alana has healing light, and they were ROOMMATES, connor can manipulate thoughts and memories, evan has nature powers, jared can travel through electronics, oh my god they were roommates, superhero au, zoe controls water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_archieve/pseuds/its_pronounced_archieve
Summary: Connor Murphy never asked to be born with the ability to manipulate thoughts and memories, he never asked to be put in this hellhole of a superhero academy, and he certainly never asked to have a roommate that could control nature for his second year. But when do things ever go the way you want them too?





	1. First Meeting

Connor scowled down at the paper he held in his hands, tightening his fists and clenching his jaw. He set the now slightly crumpled letter on the bed beside him, putting his face in his hands and sighing deeply. He had specifically asked to not have any roommates, it was bad enough he was stuck in this clown show of a school but having to live with another freak like him only added to the torture. The only good thing that would come out of this experience, he thought, would be to strengthen his powers so he could make everyone forget about his powers and his time at Future Saviors Academy. 

When Connor was just five years old, he discovered his ability to manipulate one’s thoughts and memories when he got his stern teacher to let him take a nap while the other students did work. That day when he was picked up by his parents, he didn’t hesitate to tell them his entire experience. They became disgusted with him, and shipped him off to the academy as soon as they could. So far his powers were a work in progress, there were a lot of things he could manipulate easily but if someone were to remind the person of the truth the effects would be reversed.

He picked up the letter once more, deciding to read it all the way through. His new roommate was a beginner by the name of Evan Hansen who had nature powers. Since they were a year apart with Connor being an intermediate there was little chance for them to have any classes together, so it would be easy to make sure they barely interacted and that Evan would have no memory of the few interactions they did have. Suddenly there was a light knocking on the door, which Connor presumed to be his new roommate. He slowly got up and trudged over to the door, very quickly swinging the door open. Standing there was a short and inevitably cute guy, with sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, a striped blue polo shirt, khaki pants, and a decently sized black suitcase that had a travel tag shaped like a tree. He looked incredibly nervous, and even jumped slightly when Connor opened the door.

“U-um, hi, I’m E-Evan. Your r-roommate.” He stuttered nervously, looking down at the floor. White rose petals began to grow in his hair, and he quickly picked them out in embarrassment.

“Name’s Connor. Listen, I didn’t want a roommate, so let’s just interact as little as possible, got that?” Connor said sternly, and Evan nodded. Connor then stepped aside, letting the shorter boy enter the room. He followed behind him and watched as he looked around the room, going over to the empty side of the room and putting his suitcase on the bed. 

“Dinner starts at five in the cafeteria every day and goes ‘til seven,” Connor made his way over to his bed and sat down, beginning to put on his black and white converse shoes. “Let’s establish some ground rules. We’re not friends, and we will never be friends, so don’t even try to get all buddy-buddy with me. Never ask where I go at night, just make up an excuse in case anyone asks. Don’t touch my stuff, and don’t decorate your half of the room with vibrant colors or obnoxious posters. And I’m not afraid to manipulate your mind, so don’t give me any reason to. Are we clear?” 

“Y-yes.” Evan stuttered, and Connor couldn’t help but smirk slightly. This kid wouldn’t last through his three years, Connor was willing to bet on that. He left the room without another word, leaving Evan to unpack and get settled before dinner time.


	2. Evan's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Evan to start his classes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get flower meanings from this website ----> https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers

The next day, Evan woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut. He looked over at Connor’s side of the room, seeing his brown satchel and shoes gone and bed disheveled. He threw the soft blanket off his body, getting out of bed and stretching in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more. He yawned as he walked over to Connor’s bed and began to fix the mess he had left. Evan knew that Connor had warned him to stay away, but something inside him said it was the right thing to do. 

Evan began to get ready for the day, stopping by the cafeteria to get something to eat before class started. When he entered, he instantly spotted a familiar face among the crowd. Said person saw him too, and waved him over.

“Hey, Jared.” Evan greeted as he sat next to his family friend. They weren’t all that close, but it was still comforting to not be entirely alone on the first day of classes.

“Hey, hand me your schedule.” The two traded schedules, and began to compare the classes they had. For the most part, superheroes were categorized into classes based on their powers. The main categories were manipulators, conjurors, transporters, and psychologicals. Very rarely did someone fit into one category perfectly.

Evan was classified as a manipulator and conjuror, while Jared’s electronic jumping made him a transporter. So the two had no classes together, making Evan’s anxiety spike. Just then the bell rang, so the two gave the schedules back and parted ways.

Evan had his conjuring class first, and the teacher had them show off their abilities and then talk for the rest of the period. Since he had no one to talk to, Evan simply sat in the corner and grew tiny magnolias in his palm, which symbolize one’s love for nature. A nice dark-skinned girl named Alana with some sort of healing light tried to talk to him, but his anxiety got in the way. Once the bell rang he hurried through the semi-crowded halls and to his next class, manipulation. It took some finding, and he was almost late. But when he finally made it, he instantly locked gazes with none other than his roommate Connor. The only empty desk just so happened to be right next to him. Connor scowled as he sat down, while Evan gave a shy smile. Once again the teacher had everyone show off their powers. Evan simply made the bonsai tree on the windowsill grow larger, while Connor made some girl in the back of the classroom stand up and do the chicken dance. He was scolded, obviously, but he was very proud of himself and even smiled as he went back to his seat. 

The next class Evan had was field training, which he somehow had Connor in again. Connor was clearly very annoyed, how could he have a beginner, specifically the beginner he was trying to avoid, in two of his classes? It was as if he was in some shitty fanfiction or something.

The coach didn’t do the introductions Evan’s previous classes did, instead, he picked two random students to come onto the field and try to defeat him in a battle. Evan thought it was completely unfair, the coach was large, muscular, and undoubtedly very skilled. One of the students called down was Connor, and the other was a girl named Zoe. It was very clear that the two hated each other by the way they glared at each other.

“What are you doing here?” Evan could faintly hear Connor say.

“If you cared enough to check our texts you’d know. Now let’s just get this over with.” Zoe said back, and the two prepared to begin the training battle. The coach counted down, and when he blew his whistle his entire body burst into flames. He shot a ball of fire from his hands straight towards Connor, but he didn’t move. Everyone held their breath as the fireball hit, but then everyone saw he was covered in a protective bubble of water. Connor then reached out to Zoe and touched her forehead, she flinched slightly but accepted it, then they both nodded at each other. Connor began to walk forward slowly, Zoe protecting him with her water. The coach then began firing at both students, and when Connor got close enough he grabbed the young teen’s arm and twisted it. Zoe then rushed forward, engulfed in water, and the coach did nothing to prevent her from dousing his flames. There were many things he could have done in that situation, it was clear he was going easy on them. Connor then took the opportunity to tap his forehead with his free hand.

“Class is dismissed!” The coach announced, even though there was still time for at least one more match. Connor and Zoe still scowled at each other, then went their separate ways. Evan was speechless, both of them were absolutely incredible. Small sunflowers began to grow on his arms, and he quickly began to pick them while silently hoping no one saw or understood.

Most beginners didn’t have any more classes for the rest of the day unless their powers were night related, so buses were taking students off the hidden mountain campus into the city in case they wanted to do something with their free time. Evan decided to stay in his room and watch TV until dinner started. He simply grabbed an apple and went back to his room, putting on a movie and wondering when Connor would be back.

Later that night, when any sane person would be sound asleep, Connor quietly crept into the room. He silently got dressed, then noticed his neatly made bed. He wondered if Evan had done it, and looked over at the sleeping boy. He stared for a moment, before shaking his head and crawling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my reasoning for everyone's powers:  
> Connor: Thought and memory manipulation, I figured Connor wanted everyone to just forget about him so he could dissapear, and I gave him the ability to do just that  
> Evan: Nature powers, this was first thing that came to mind. Then I thought he would fit mind manipulation better, but then I remembered one mistake doesn't define someone's entire being.  
> Zoe: Water, because she's resilient. She can also be very comforting and kind then turn around and be harsh. At first I was going to give her stretchy powers, glad I didn't  
> Jared: Electronic jumping meaning he can enter something electronic and travel through a network to another. I just wanted him to have tech powers, and this was the first thing that came to mind.  
> Alana: Creats healing light, because people in the medical field have to be smart to learn their craft and put it to good use


	3. Well Look Who's Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things you might want to pay attention to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some slow-burn

The next day Evan knew his classes would truly begin, which made him both miserable and excited at the same time. He always loved his powers, being able to create and admire the thing he adored most in the world was something he was thankful for whenever he was feeling overwhelmed or anxious. However, there was always the fear he would never be good enough to truly be a crime-fighting superhero and be abandoned by society. Superheros who graduate from the academy can get a job on the side either to have something to do in their freetime or earn even more money than what the government supplied, but those who fail are cast out from society completely. Evan’s entire future depended on the next few years.

Evan snapped out of his panicked state, realizing his bed was covered in white snakeroot. He brought his knees away from his chest and unclenched his hands, using the breathing technique he learned so many years ago in attempt to calm down.

Breathe in for four seconds…

Hold for seven seconds…

Exhale for eight seconds…

You are okay.

He pushed himself to stand up, walking over to the dresser he shared with Connor. After he was all ready, he cleaned up the white snakeroot that littered his bedsheets. Evan looked around at where to put them, finally spotting a small trash, dumping them in, and covering them with a piece of paper. 

As he walked through the hallways connecting the dorms and main building, he thought about if Connor would let him put a hanging plant in the room, since there was a small hook on the ceiling already. Maybe some water hyssops or licorice vines, nothing too crazy. How was he even going to ask Connor? He probably didn’t want to talk to Evan at all. Then it came to him, a note. He could write a note.

When he entered the cafeteria, it was all a buzz with a mix of tired and energetic students. Once he got his food, which was a blueberry muffin and some milk, he looked around for Jared. A minute went by with no Jared in sight, which made him worry. Then he heard an electrical buzz and a slight thump, and before Evan could turn around someone grabbed his shoulders and said “good morning” right in his ear. He let out an embarrassingly shrill shriek and dropped his food causing people around him to stop and stare. Tremendously flustered, he turned around to see Jared dying of laughter, clothes and outlet behind him sparking ever so slightly.

“Why would you do that?” Evan demanded angrily, rubbing his fingers against the red columbine growing on his palms.

“I just couldn’t help myself! Sorry, man! Hey, those flowers on your hand, what do they mean?” Jared said, picking up Evan’s milk as the other grabbed the thankfully packaged muffin.

“It means multiple things. Some people think it looks like a jester’s hat, a fool. And the color means…” Evan trailed off as they walked towards an empty table. Jared looked at him as they sat down, gesturing him to continue.

“N-not important. Anyways, how are your classes so far?” The two completely forgot the previous encounter and instead engaged in light-hearted conversation. When the bell rang, both boys groaned before saying goodbye and going their separate ways. Evan walked into his conjuring class, sitting in his chosen corner seat. He waited patiently for the bell to ring as a few people happily chattered around him. 

Since the FSA taught young capables from all over North America, which includes Canada and Mexico, there were a variety of teenagers from all sorts of places. Of course classes were separated by language, but non-english speakers had the opportunity to learn the native language. Extroverts thrived in the first few days of their beginner year, getting to know so many stories and experiences and also sharing some of their own. Ambiverts were usually happy to listen to all the excited chatter on the sidelines, while introverts like Evan could easily feel overwhelmed. He held a hand to his cheek to prevent begonia from sprouting. 

Finally the teacher entered the classroom, holding a partly eaten piece of chocolate cake with a plastic fork sticking out of it. She set it down as she turned on the projector, quickly turning down any request for a bite. A google slides presentation popped up on the screen. “Partner up.” It said, along with a cheesy silhouette drawing of two superheros standing side by side with an arm around the other’s shoulders and giving a thumbs up.

“Make sure it’s someone you don’t know and that you don’t share powers with,” The teacher explained as people started to move. “I’m not afraid to split up groups.” 

Evan turned to the guy next to him, but he was already out of his seat and going across the room. He sighed and looked down at his desk, then he heard a chair scraping and someone press their shoulder into his own.

“Hey there! Evan, right?” The dark-skinned girl from yesterday, Alana, said cheerily to him.

“U-uh, hi.. Yeah.”

“Everyone have a partner? Perfect.” The teacher’s voice gained everyone’s attention, and she clicked to go to the next slide. It said, “What helps you the most to conjure? Is there any method you’ve heard of and haven’t tried yet? Discuss.”

“Oooh, okay, do you want me to go first?” Alana asked, and Evan nodded.

“Well, let’s see. When I create my healing light, I usually have to think about where the light will go first. Hand, arm, face, etc. Then I think about how much I want the person to heal. The greater the drive, the brighter the light and more effectively it heals. I’ve already researched and tried out all types of other methods, but this one works the best so far. Your turn!”

“Um… mine doesn’t take a lot of thinking to do. I just picture what I want and just sort of grow it? I guess. I heard once that if you think about a fond memory related to the plant you’re trying to make, the better quality it is. But I’ve never tried it.”

“You could try now.” Alana suggested. Evan closed his eyes and thought back. The first thing that came to mind were the light pink gerbera daisies that his preschool class planted on the first day. As he watched them grew throughout the year, Evan could feel his love for all plant life grow as well. He held out his hand, and the two watched as the flower grew in the middle of his palm. It danced as it rose, bubblegum petals unfurling into a perfect layered pattern, the smell of his preschool teacher’s gently sweet perfume wafting up through the air. Alana stared in amazement, hesitantly reaching towards it. She stopped and looked at Evan.

“May I?” She asked, and Evan brought his hand closer to her. Just as she was about to touch its stem, the teacher called everyone back to attention. The memory left Evan’s mind, and just like that the gerbera daisy retracted back into nothingness. The teacher clicked to the next slide, and the two continued as normal. At the end of class, Evan made another brilliant daisy and presented it to Alana in a grand platonic gesture.

“Thought you might want it. I hope we can be good friends.” He explained. She smiled and took the flower, putting it in her hair. She thanked him and said goodbye before going in the opposite direction. Did he just make a friend, all by himself? Evan did nothing to stop the oak-leaf geraniums growing in his hair. They created a flower crown of sorts, and he beamed as he walked down the hall.

During his manipulation class, his teacher gave a lecture on the science of the subject. While Evan diligently took notes, he couldn’t help but notice Connor doodling on a piece of paper. From the angle he was at Connor’s body mostly blocked the image, and he could only make out one curved line. Then he started drawing diagonal lines starting from the curve and going inwards. He snapped out of his trance and got back to writing notes, curiosity tugging in the back of his mind. Evan was thankful once the bell rang, and hurriedly packed up his things. 

He sighed quietly as he felt the fresh air. Since the school was hidden in the secluded mountains and hidden away by trees and cloaks the outside smelled just about heavenly. Once he sat down on the bleachers he pulled out his phone to occupy himself before class started. Then he felt the presence of another person and out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl sit down beside him. 

“I like your flower crown. What kind of flowers are they?” A sweet voice said. Evan turned his head and saw the girl from yesterday’s training match. Zoe, a very talented and oh so beautiful girl.

“I- well- uh, geraniums! Oak leaved. I can tell you about them, I mean, if you want.” Evan said very quickly after a moment of silence. 

“Okay, calm down there. And yeah, I would love to hear about them.” Zoe said sincerely. Evan was honestly shocked, but proceeded to tell her about them anyways.

“-but I personally like trees better, you know?” He finished his ramble. The entire time she had listened intently, nodding along at the proper moments and just being a great listener. 

“That’s pretty cool. I-” She was unfortunately cut off by the blow of a whistle. Evan snapped his head forward, and for some reason he thought he saw Connor looking back at them. When he looked over at him though, he was facing forward. Evan blew it off as imagination, and watched as two different students came down to the field. The coach explained how to do reversals in hand-to-hand combat, and then had the two students he demonstrated on try it themselves. Everyone was shocked as the petite girl with soft features and cute dress got the taller and more muscular boy in a headlock. Looks can be very very deceiving. 

After class Evan went straight to his room to look back on his notes from manipulation, making sure what he understood what was taught. Then he remembered wanting to write that note to Connor about the plant. Grabbing a sticky note and pencil, he wrote a quick and to the point note before putting it on Connor’s pillow.

“Is it okay if I put a water hyssops or licorice vine plant in the room? -Evan” 

He even drew the two plants below his name, and tried not to think about too much as he went about the rest of the day. Once again he decided not to go into town, and instead watch some nature documentaries instead until he forced himself to go to bed.

Connor stumbled into the room, mind fuzzy and eyes red. Evan was sleeping soundly, and aside from the soft breathing everything was completely quiet and tranquil. The peacefulness was exactly why he didn’t want a roommate, along with the fact he didn’t want to get attached to anyone. Whenever you get attached to one’s inner purity, you get surrounded by the overwhelming darkness. You can either stay and suffer or leave and have a chance of recovery. It’s an infinite law of the universe, one in which Connor lived by. But looking over at the other boy, it almost seemed as if he was a living loophole.

Must’ve been all of the pot, making him all sentimental and vulnerable. After getting dressed, he walked over to his bed and noticed a sticky-note on his pillow. Using his phone to read it, he pondered the question for a moment. There was no real harm in it, the plants did look pretty plain and it’s not like he had to take care of them. It would be a nice little decoration. He picked up a different sticky note and wrote “SURE”, sticking it on Evan’s cheek. No harm in a house plant, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Alana are going to be best friends and you cannot stop me.


	4. Breaking News: Evan Is A Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is excited to get his plant and I have no idea how to write proper social interactions

After seeing the sticky-note left on his cheek, Evan couldn’t help but feel overjoyed. There was a Home Depot in town, very close to where the bus would drop him off, and he could use the money he’d saved up from walking dogs over the summer, and he could grow his own plant. Which one should it be? Water hyssops, he decided. It would be perfect. 

During breakfast he began to tell Jared of his “big plan”, and Jared smiled at his dorky antics. 

“Wait wait wait, you have a roommate?” Jared interrupted.

“Uh, yeah. His name is Connor, but we don’t really talk much.”

“Sucks for you man, I got a room all to myself.” The bell was just short of cutting off his sentence.

“I’ll show it to you when I put it up, see you later!” Evan promised as he stood. The entirety of conjuring, when they watched a documentary about a famous superhero, his excitement to tell Alana built up until he was ready to burst. Finally, the class ended, and the small boy rushed over to her.

“What’s up Evan?” Alana asked as she swung her backpack over her shoulder.

“Guess who’s getting a plant in their room!” Evan blurted out.

“Oh, that’s so cool! Here, I’ll give you my number so you can text me a picture of it later.” The two traded numbers and both felt a happy sense of accomplishment. Alana was finally moving past the memory of her old sucky friends, and Evan was learning to control his inner fear.

Manipulation was just as eventful, just not in the same way. Today, instead of being hunched over and secretive, Connor was sitting back nonchalantly as he doodled. It was a completely black figure sitting on a rooftop, and Evan glanced over multiple times. He was startled as the other boy slammed his arm down on the paper, blocking the drawing.

“I, uh, like your drawing.” Evan blurted the first thing that came to mind. He silently hoped the teacher didn’t hear them as he waited for a response. Connor turned to check, and then turned back.

“Thanks.” Connor relaxed, but instead of continuing his illustration he shoved the paper aside and put his head in his hands. The yellow carnation growing on his collarbones indicated his disappointment as he too returned his attention to the teacher.

During field training, the class was separated into two teams randomly for a good old-fashioned game of athletes beat the hell out of everyone, otherwise known as dodgeball. Evan and Zoe ended up on the same team while Connor was on the other, the memory of the first day making Evan nervous. 

“Let’s go over the rules! Get hit with a ball, you’re out. The other person catches the ball you threw, you’re out. If your powers cross the line you are out! That means no flaming balls, no preventing people from dodging, and no hacking into people’s minds. You can use your powers to throw, guard, or give you and your teammates any type of advantage. Five seconds of use, then at least five seconds of cool-down. Everyone understand the rules?”

“Yes, coach!” Most of the class said, or some variation of the phrase.

“Line up, start on my whistle.” Coach shouted, picking up the whistle from around his neck.

“Ready little sister?” Connor taunted.

“Don’t get too cocky bro.” Zoe spat. 

The whistle blew, starting the game. Everyone on Connor’s team aimed for Zoe, and even though she tried her best to block with her water, a ball ended up hitting her in the face. Connor laughed at her while she went to the sidelines, narrowly dodging a ball flying at his stomach. Evan brought up small trees from the ground to protect himself, and after five seconds of using his power he would do his best to dodge for five more seconds. One student even built up an ice tower to gain the upper ground and got three students before she was knocked off. Then only Connor and Evan were left. Their teammates were yelling at them to win, but they both knew how it would turn out. Evan just let himself be hit in the stomach, getting the air knocked out of him and hunching over as he clutched his stomach.

“You okay? I’m sorry for my brother.” Zoe said. The coach dismissed everyone to the bleachers to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the period. 

“I-it’s fine.” Evan said quietly. They sat talking about home, well Zoe talked mostly while Evan listened. The Murphy’s lived in Texas near a beautiful lake. Evan lived in Salem, Oregon, and that was all he was able to say before the bell rang.

It was time to go buy the planter. All Evan had to do was survive the bus trip there. Lord help the poor boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode on The Adventures of Anxious Tree Boy: Evan has a night on the town. Do you guys like the pacing of the story or want me to mix it up?


	5. Update

Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated, but reading back this story is funny as hell, and I'm gonna write more of it. My writing style has changed a lot, hopefully for the better, and I've sort of forgotten some of the ideas I originally had, but at least I'm finally continuing this, right?

Thank you so much to everyone invested in the story, your support means the world to me, and it's because of you guys it's getting continued!

So, expect the next chapter within the week. See ya then!


End file.
